


Am I Making you uncomfortable?

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [7]
Category: Daryl Dixon-fandom, The Walking Dead, Walking Dead
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl really hates it when Brandy reminds him of their 20 year age difference. Very short little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Making you uncomfortable?

They had slipped away from the rest of the group once night had fell over the Georgia sky. Heading to the north guard tower, their usual place for their few and far between night time romps. 

Brandy let out a tiny giggle before she straddled him as he sat in the wheeled chair. She went to kiss him but he let out a grunt.

“Wha?” She said tilting her head and wrinkling her over plucked eyebrows.

“Nothin’ just, you gotta take those out.” He said pointing at her hair, that was tied up in two bushy, frizzy pig tails. Brandy pouted and grabbed them, tugging down on her hair and putting on an inncocent expression.

“Why? They're cute, you could use em as handle bars.” She purred playfully.

“Ehh…” He mumbled.

“Okay, yer killin the moment. What’s yo problem?” She huffed.

“They make ya, look…a little  _too_  young…” Daryl admitted, their age difference always made him a little uncomfortable but not like this. Pig tails were for young girls not for a woman who was grinding on cock at the moment. 

“Aw you don’t like um daddy?” Brandy asked before letting out a laugh, knowing it would bother him. Daryl cringed at her use of that word. 

“Ew, come on, can ya not?” He huffed sounding embarrassed, she was technically an adult but when ever he thought about her age it made him really uncomfortable. So he tried to ignore it.

“Awww, come on it ain’t dat creepy.” Brandy said pulling out her hair ties from her pig tails and fluffing her wild hair. “Like lots of guys love that shit.” She added with a smile.

“I don’t! I could be yer daddy…” He said vocalizing that fact for the first time, he felt like he needed a shower after saying that. Brandy smiled and licked her lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make ya forget all about that.” She purred, containing to rock her hips and then him kiss hard on the mouth. She was right, he did forget about it…. 


End file.
